denpaonnafandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Some of the characters include: Makoto Makoto Niwa (丹羽 真 Niwa Makoto?) :Voiced by: Miyu Irino Makoto is a second-year high school student and the protagonist of the story who transfers into the city after his parents go overseas. He constantly tries to monitor his 'adolescence points' which rise and fall based on his encounters with other girls. He strongly disbelieves in the supernatural, like aliens, espers, etc. Erio Erio Tōwa (藤和 エリオ Tōwa Erio?) :Voiced by: Asuka Ōgame Erio is Makoto's first cousin. One day in June the previous school year, while she was a first-year in high school, she mysteriously disappeared for six months with no memory of what happened during that time. At the same time, she began having an extreme fascination with aliens, believing herself to be an alien investigator monitoring humans, up until Makoto helped her face reality. Following an incident where she broke her leg while trying to fly on her bike, she constantly wraps herself inside a futon. Erio is almost always barefoot, even when outside. Initially, she is soft spoken and unsociable. Eventually, she opens up by gaining a part time job at her great-grandmother's convenience store and joins a baseball team. Her birthday has apparently been forgotten, but her family decides to celebrate it on June 7, the day after her mother's birthday. Ryuko Ryūko Mifune (御船 流子 Mifune Ryūko?) :Voiced by: Emiri Katō Mifune is Makoto's classmate who has a crush on him. Due to the kanji in her name, she is often nicknamed Ryūshi which she does not particularly like. Correcting others when they address her as Ryūshi happens so often that it is almost like her catchphrase. She is vegetarian, referring to herself as a "fruitist" (fruitarian). She plays on the school's basketball team and has an energetic personality. Maekawa Maekawa (前川?) :Voiced by: Mai Fuchigami Maekawa is another classmate of Makoto's who is quite tall (179.9cm as stated by her), always referring to Makoto as 'transfer student' as she can never get his actual name right. She gets dizzy if she raises her arms over her head for more than ten seconds, and often wears various costumes. She has a cool demeanor and sometimes amuses herself by teasing Ryūko. Her parents own a bar in the shopping district and she has several part-time jobs. She insists on wearing cosplay to work even when her supervisor insists she does not. Meme Meme Tōwa (藤和 女々 Tōwa Meme?) :Voiced by: Ai Nonaka Meme is Makoto's aunt and Erio's mother. She also goes under the name Jojo and is an owner of a store that sells sweets. She is cheerful and can often be seen teasing Makoto by attempting to seduce him. She has no plans on getting married and has a happy life with her daughter Erio and her nephew Makoto; furthermore, she allows Erio to stay home from school and do as she pleases. Meme explained to Makoto that it was the only effective way to deal with her daughter's eccentricities. Ironically, her actions do not make her look any less eccentric than her daughter, but it is shown that she is actually wiser than how she usually acts. Meme's birthday is June 6. Yashiro Yashiro Hoshimiya (星宮 社 Hoshimiya Yashiro?) :Voiced by: Yuka Iguchi A white-haired girl who claims to be an alien esper while often wearing a spacesuit and occasionally talking in a silly alien-like manner. She is rumored to be a troublesome runaway, and it has been vaguely hinted that she really possesses supernatural powers; however it is not made clear. Ashiro Ashiro (安代?) :Voiced by: Yasunori Matsumoto Childhood friend of Meme and Elliott. He wears a cattle tag on his right ear, to fulfill the granny's whims. He moved from the town and came back in April. Ashiro proposed to Meme when they first met again, but got rejected right away. His hobby is launching water rockets and is the son of a local firework maker. Nakajima Nakajima (中島?) :Voiced by: Takahiro Mizushima Makoto met this blonde haired boy when playing for the amateur baseball team. Ryuko told Makoto that he confessed to her and she rejected him, hence the awkward stance at the baseball game. Hanazawa Hanazawa (花沢?) :Voiced by: Kana Hanazawa The captain of the girls softball team and a terrific pitcher; she is also a ringer for the opposing baseball team. Hanazawa has a calm demeanor and is going out with Nakajima. Category:Candidates for deletion